I confess
by Toni
Summary: This was written in response to a writer's challenge at theforce.net. Just some little scenes with my four favorite GFFA couples.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All movie characters belong to George Lucas. Mara Jade is the property of Timothy Zhan. I just play with SW toys.

Many thanks to LittleVampireBites for her hard work betaing this.

Zora's Return

I don't think I've ever been in such a daze before as I walk down the corridor. It is so easy for the Council to order me to be Zora again. They don't have to worry about losing themselves. I'm not sure where I end and Zora begins. Except for this - I know she doesn't love anyone. When treating people as property, you can't love them. Of course, I'm not supposed to love anyone either.

_A Jedi shall not know love._

I leave to find Obi-Wan, not wanting to put off telling him this. At least I'm able to tell him this time. That's important. I need him to know I wouldn't leave him forever on some lark. Sure enough, he's not hard to find.

"I've been sent on a mission," I begin. "A slave market's been found and Zora has been ordered to stop it."

"Oh," he says.

_I tell you that Zora's back and all you have to say is "oh"?_

"I'm afraid I might not come back. I don't know what will happen if I get caught," I admit.

"You've always come back before. You're a survivor," he says, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"But that's when I'm myself. I don't like what Zora is capable of."

"Siri, Zora doesn't exist unless you let her exist."

_You haven't seen her._

I shrug, fighting back a tear. "I'm supposed to be changing into my disguise soon."

"Will you see me again before you go?"

I shake my head. "No. I want you to remember me like this."

Obi-Wan looks disappointed, but nods. He then holds me close and whispers "Siri, come back to me."

And I know, somehow, at that moment, that I will.


	2. Life changng news

The Life-Changing News

Anakin would know to head straight for the large white pillar I'd been hiding behind. It's one of the benefits of having a husband who can sense where you are. It feels even better than I imagined tofall into Anakin's arms. "You're back," I say, trying to take it in. "There were rumors you'd been _killed._"

Anakin lightly shakes my shoulders. By his smile, I can tell that he's happy to see me. I'm as happy to see him. "I'm back. I'm _all right."_

Still, as he starts to kiss me, I pull away, suddenly conscious of how many are around. "Not here. Come to me later, my handsome Jedi."

Anakin sets himself in the posture he likes to use while debating. "Yes, here. I don't care if they know we're married."

"Anakin. You're important to the Republic; to ending this war."

Suddenly, Anakin's expression changes. "I sense something different about you. It's like there's someone else here."

Leave it to a Jedi to learn something before you have a chance to tell him. "Anakin, it's been five months. They've been hard for me."

"Is there someone else?" he asks, everything from his posture to his expression begging me to tell him no.

"No!" I assure him. "Not in the way you think." I can tell that Anakin is incredibly relieved. I hate to tell him he's likely going to have to choose between me and the Jedi, but I don't have a choice.

"I'm pregnant, Ani."

Anakin look shocked for a moment, and then grins. "That's wonderful."

I throw my arms around his neck. "What are we going to do?" I ask.

"We'll think of something. I'm not going to worry about that right now." There's a pause. Anakin then grasps my hands. "This is the happiest moment of my life."

I really hadn't thought that he would take the news so well.


	3. A better future

A Better Future 

The celebration is winding down as the first rays of light appear over the high treetops. Leaning against a tree, I just watch everyone, until I hear someone walking nearby. I turn to see Han.

"You don't seem that excited for the Death Star just being destroyed," he says.

"I've got a lot to take in."

"Would this have anything to do with Luke being your brother? How is that possible, anyway?"

I answer a question with a question. "Did you know I was adopted?"

"No, you never mentioned that and scoundrels don't usually keep up with the latest celebrity Holonews."

I mentally sigh. "Well, I was. And Luke and I were separated to keep us safe from our father."

Han is giving a look that could only be described as a mixture of surprise and horror. "Who is your father, for something like that to happen?"

I take a deep breath. "He's…Vader. That was what Luke was telling me earlier."

I don't think I've ever seen Han speechless before. But after a minute, he seemed to find his voice. "So that's why you were upset. Vader. I don't understand how that monster could father children. But I'm glad he did."

"Do you still love me?" I had to know.

Han put his hands on my shoulders. "I love you. More than you know, Leia. And you're still you. You just know more about yourself."

"That's just what I needed to hear."

"Don't even get me started on my family history. For me, all that matters is that you weren't raised by him and you're still the woman I fell in love with."

And for the first time since joining the Alliance, I feel that I might have a peaceful, loving future.


	4. A miracle find

A Miracle Find

Starting to probe my body with the Force, I knew I was getting closer to knowing what was wrong. I tried to ignore all the diseased cells and found what I was searching for. That's when I noticed something that I had somehow missed before. The Force Signature that was coming from it was too close to Luke's to be a coincidence. I took a deep breath as I started to panic about what the Vong disease could do to my baby. _Wait a minute, you've known about this for what, thirty seconds and already this is your baby and you're worrying about it__? Must be the __maternal instinct starting to come in._

My ex-farmboy chose that moment to walk in. "Mara, what's wrong?"

As if in answer, I took his hand, the real one, and put it on my abdomen. "Why don't you probe and see if you can find what I found. I want a second opinion."

Luke's expression of surprise turned into just about the biggest smile I have ever seen after a minute.

"You wanted this," I say, accusingly.

"I didn't realize until this moment how much I wanted it."

Luke has always been an idealist. I still plan on trying to talk some sense into him. "You aren't concerned about the risk of bringing a child into the Galaxy right now?"

"Mara; there's always some risk. The Vong could kill us tomorrow, for all we know."

_He does have a point._

"Yes, but do we have any idea what my disease could do to an unborn child?"

"We'll do all we can to protect him from it."

I have to make sure I heard that correctly. "Him?"

"I don't want to call the baby an it, but I'm pretty sure we've got a him." He pauses, soaking in the first happiness he's found since we learned about the Vong. "Our son."


End file.
